THE ORDINARY PEACE
THE ORDINARY PEACE is the sixty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The Quincy invaders, led by Yhwach, continue their march through Soul Society's royal palace. Yhwach's goal is to take down the Soul King and destroy Soul Society once and for all. But Ichigo and his allies have a secret weapon that could turn the battle in their favor. Bleach All Stars Chapters 612. DIRTY The remaining Shinigami in the Seireitei prepare to break into the Soul King Palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Soul King #Ichibē Hyōsube #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Shinji Hirako #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Mareyo #Bazz-B (flashback) #Suì-Fēng #Momo Hinamori #Nanao Ise #Kisuke Urahara #Yūshirō Shihōin #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin 613. The Ordinary Peace The Shinigami in the Seireitei prepare to transport themselves to the palace as Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichibē Hyōsube #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yhwach #Shinji Hirako #Kisuke Urahara #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Jūshirō Ukitake #Isane Kotetsu #Hanatarō Yamada #Kiyone Kotetsu #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Shūhei Hisagi #Kenpachi Zaraki #Nanao Ise #Rukia Kuchiki #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Renji Abarai #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ganju Shiba 614. KILL THE KING Urahara further explains his method of entering the palace as Yhwach tricks Ichigo into attacking the Soul King. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Shinji Hirako #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hachigen Ushōda #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Momo Hinamori #Suì-Fēng #Kisuke Urahara #Kenpachi Zaraki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Nanao Ise #Renji Abarai #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shūhei Hisagi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Yhwach #Ichibē Hyōsube (flashback) #Soul King 615. All is Lost The Shinigami and Humans react to the Soul King's death as Ukitake prepares to take action. Characters in order of appearance: #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Soul King #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ganju Shiba #Yhwach #Kisuke Urahara #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Suì-Fēng #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Shinji Hirako #Jūshirō Ukitake 616. ミミハギ様 Ukitake reveals his intention to replace the Soul King as Shunsui visits Sōsuke Aizen. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Soul King #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Soldat #Bazz-B #Renji Abarai #Jūshirō Ukitake #Kisuke Urahara #Rukia Kuchiki #Mimihagi #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shinji Hirako #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Shunsui Kyōraku 617. Return of the God Ukitake stabilizes the Soul King as Shunsui inadvertently frees Aizen. Characters in order of appearance: #Sōsuke Aizen #Jūshirō Ukitake #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Mimihagi #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shūhei Hisagi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Nanao Ise #Yhwach #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Ganju Shiba #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ichigo Kurosaki #Soul King #Kiyone Kotetsu #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Momo Hinamori #Shinji Hirako #Shunsui Kyōraku #Ikkaku Madarame #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hachigen Ushōda #Hiyori Sarugaki #Love Aikawa #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi 618. The Dark Arm Shunsui begins transporting Aizen to the Seireitei as Ichigo takes on Yhwach. Characters in order of appearance: #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Yhwach #Mimihagi #Soul King #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yoruichi Shihōin 619. The Betrayer Ichigo begins fighting Yhwach, but Uryū Ishida intervenes. Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Grand Fisher (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Kūgo Ginjō (flashback) #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Ganju Shiba #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Mimihagi #Pernida Parnkgjas 620. Where Do You Stand The rest of the elite Sternritter arrive as Yhwach prepares to take everything belonging to the Soul King. Characters in order of appearance: #Ganju Shiba #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Pernida Parnkgjas #Uryū Ishida #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Gerard Valkyrie #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Lille Barro #Mimihagi #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Shūhei Hisagi #Shinji Hirako #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kisuke Urahara 621. THE DARK CURTAIN Yhwach dissolves into a black entity due to the Soul King's unleashed power as Aizen is brought to the surface of the Seireitei. Characters in order of appearance: #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Kisuke Urahara #Lille Barro #Yhwach #Soul King #Gerard Valkyrie #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Jugram Haschwalth #Pernida Parnkgjas #Shūhei Hisagi #Shinji Hirako #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Mimihagi (flashback) #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Rukia Kuchiki #Sōsuke Aizen 622. The Agony Aizen destroys the rest of the creatures and prepares to create a pathway to the palace for the Shinigami. As Aizen uses his powers to destroy the creatures, the other Shinigami question the wisdom of Kyōraku's actions. Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Sōsuke Aizen #Shunsui Kyōraku #Shūhei Hisagi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Shinji Hirako #Isane Kotetsu #Kisuke Urahara Author's Notes Trivia The July 20, 2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, which premiered Chapter 635, included a statement from Tite Kubo saying he should have put Ukitake on the cover of THE ORDINARY PEACE. References Navigation 68